Endings and New Beginnings
by shinelikegold
Summary: The war is over and our hero has won. But Harry is grieving his own heroes that fought for him. However, a new beginning has started, Harry has a new journey- A Brand New Life.
1. The Boy Who Lived

**Endings and New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1 - The Boy Who Lived**

Harry lay down on the grass outside, staring up at the dark grey sky, letting the rain beat down on him. He didn't know how he felt, he was proud and happy, yet he was depressed and guilty. He had lost alot for this one moment in history. That one moment- Defeating the darkest wizard of all time- Lord Voldemort.

Harry lay frozen, wet and numb. He didn't feel like celebrating, he was aching inside, he knew this would never go away.

His dear friends, some close, some not, did some very honourable things. They fought for him, they went through pain for him, and some had died for him. He hated himself for their deaths, but he knew he would have made them proud, but that didn't make up for there deaths.

Harry sat up, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, and looked at Hogwarts. It was annihilated, chunks were missing from the walls, rubble was still rolling down into the lake and cracks of light were breaking through from some lamps that had remained lit from the battle. He saw a figure emerging from the Stone Circle, which remained in tact, a figure that immediately made Harry move.

"Harry" the figure said, wrapping her arms around him so tightly, Harry could feel it through his numb limbs.

"Ginny, go back inside" Harry cried, gripping tightly to her, relaxing slightly when he smelt her flowery scent.

"Not unless you come in with me" She said, wiping the hair off his drenched forehead.

"I don't feel like it, Ginny, not after what's happened" Harry sobbed, sitting back down facing the castle.

Ginny sighed and sat beside him, her body tucked under his arms. Harry knew she wouldn't leave him, he felt selfish and pathetic, she was going through just as much as he was.

"Harry, no-one blames you for... you know... but you shouldn't let it eat at you, for Merlins sake, you just killed You-Know-Who!"

"It's Voldemort, Ginny, and I know I should be happy, but I just can't be!" Harry frowned, holding Ginny closer. Ginny sighed.

"Your the bravest, most handsome and loyal man I have ever met, Harry, be strong, continuing to grieve won't bring them back, and you know it" She kissed him softly, keeping a brave face.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just.." Harry trailed off, his throat throbbing painfully as he fought back tears.

"I know" Ginny smiled, sympathetically, holding him tight. "I love you, Harry"

"I love you too, Ginny" Harry forced a smile, and kissed her tenderly.

"C'mon Harry, please come inside, your frozen and wet" Ginny grinned.

"I'm not stripping, Ginny" Harry laughed abit, holding her hand and walking back to the castle.

* * *

**Hope it's ok! :D I'm going to make this a chaptered story. :O Shock much? :) Anyway, I hope this is ok. There's going to be a fair few chapters, but your reviews will tell me how good it is! Thanks for reading my lovies! x**


	2. Strong Love

**Endings and New Beginnings**

**Chapter 2 - Strong Love**

When they reached the battered Entrance Hall, Harry and Ginny stood there for what felt like hours, studying the broken image, when Harry spoke.

"Ginny, I love you" Harry smiled, looking into her eyes.

"And I love you, Harry, I'm sure I just told you that" Ginny smiled.

"You did, but I want to ask you something" Harry said, breaking eye contact.

"What is it?"

"You really love me?"

"Yes, third time already"

"Well I..."

"What?"

"W-will.."

"What Harry?"

"W-will, Will you.."

"Just say it-"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Harry blurted out, feeling heat radiate from his cheeks.

"R-really?" Ginny asked, flabbergasted, her own face almost as red as her hair.

"Er, yeah"

"Bloody hell"

"I understand if you don't want too" Harry mumbled.

Ginny fell silent for a long time. Harry felt the small amount of happiness that had returned to him disappear, he was foolish to put her on the spot like that- Until she spoke...

"Harry, I'm shocked you asked me that-" Ginny said, seriously.

"I know, at a time like this Im such an idiot-"

"Shut up"

"Sorry" Harry blushed, _what a prat_ he thought.

"I was about to say, Im shocked you asked me that because I thought you knew the answer" Ginny smiled.

_Was she saying what he thought she was saying?_

"You mean..."

"Yes, I will marry you, Harry Potter" Ginny kissed him passionately. They had no idea how long they had been kissing for, but eventually they broke apart with a smile on their faces.

"Prat" Ginny laughed.

"Why am I a prat?" Harry said, mock hurt.

"How could you just ask me, Its pretty obvious I want to be Ginny Potter!" Ginny giggled.

Harry smiled, hearing the name Ginny Potter made his heart race. He felt so proud to have her. Harry looked at her now-drying red hair, her dirty clothes then to her beautiful blue eyes. Then he remembered.

Ron and Hermione.

"Where are they?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Who?"

"Ron and Hermione" Harry said impatiently.

"In Dumbledores Off-"

"Thanks" Harry smiled, and raced off towards Dumbledores Office. He had no idea why they had chosen to be there, but he wanted to see them desperately.

Harry opened the door, and slowly walked towards his friends. Harry always took care in Dumbledores Office, he treated It like the room was made of billions of pounds, to him, It was the most precious room in Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione stood silent and still, looking at Harry, Ron's arms hooked around Hermione's waist. It looked as if they'd both been crying blood, there face was blood-stained and cut.

"What are you doing up here?" Harry asked, fighting back tears as he glanced at Dumbledores sleeping portrait.

"Paying our respects" Hermione struggled to speak, her eyes full of tears.

"How are you coping, mate?" Ron croaked, his voice sounding worse than Hermione's.

"Not bad, I have just made the best decision of my life" Harry smiled weakly- He needed to lift their spirits abit.

"Whats that, mate?" Ron forced a smile.

"I asked Ginny to marry me, and she agreed" Harry said, casually.

"Congratulations, Harry" They both said, their voices lifting and both smiling slightly.

"C'mon, lets go home, I dont think I can last another minute here" Ron frowned.

When the trio returned to the Burrow, the Weasley's had already returned, along with Ginny, minus Fred. Harry made his way upstairs to Ron's room, unable to cope with seeing tears much longer, and lay silently on his bed, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Second chapter- Done! :) Hopefully, If you all like my two chapters so far, I can start on the third, which will be so named- **_**A Nightmare and A Dream.**_

**Thankyou for reading! :)**


	3. A Nightmare & A Dream

**Disclaimer: Own nothing from Harry Potter, Hope you like, Here we go!**

* * *

**Endings and New Beginnings**

**Chapter 3 - A Nightmare & A Dream**

_**"Harry Potter" Voldemort said softly, though the words where like poison in his mouth.**_

_**"You want to kill me don't you? Then do it! Do it now!" Harry yelled, his nails cutting into his palms.**_

_**"Farewell, Harry" Voldemort whispered into his ear, then he took several steps backwards.**_

_**A mumble of words, a scream, a flash of green light-**_

Harry woke up, sweating all over and shaking like a leaf. He got up and went down stairs to the kitchen, still shaking badly. He checked his watch. _2.30am._ Harry sighed, he was so tired and worn out, he had been through so much yesterday, and yet everything seemed so calm, though Harry was expecting to see a Death Eater pop out at anytime, but they were all locked up, some dead. It was just so strange.

Harry sat down and drank his glass of water in the Kitchen, staring at the pictures on the wall of the Weasley's, when he caught sight of someone out of the window.

Someone was walking towards the Burrow, someone cloaked. Harry's heart began to race rapidly. _Is that... Voldemort?_ Harry began to sweat again, it couldn't be, he'd killed him hadn't he?

The cloaked figure got closer... closer... closer...

Then the door opened.

***

Harry stood still, hoping that he wouldn't draw attention to himself. As the figure walked into the living room, Harry followed it.

Harry stood behind the cloaked person, who was now sat down on the worn sofa, silent.

_Has it heard me? _Harry thought, but stayed still all the same.

The cloaked figure got up, and turned around.

"Harry, are you ok?" the cloaked figure said, the voice sounded familiar...

"Y-yes..." Harry stuttered, wishing he knew who it was.

"Your sweating, what's happened m'boy?" Harry recognised the voice, It was Mr Weasley.

"Just had a bad dream, Mr Weasley"

"As long as your ok?"

"Fine" Harry lied, he wasn't ok, he was far from ok.

"Good, sit down" Mr Weasley removed the cloak and hung it up on the cloak rack and sat beside Harry.

"Where have you been, Mr Weasley?" Harry asked, drinking his drink.

"Sorting out Death Certificates for the ones that where killed" Mr Weasley said, grimly.

"Oh..." Harry trailed off, that familiar ache returning.

"Don't blame yourself, Harry, this had to happen some day" Mr Weasley sighed, tapping Harrys shoulder.

"I know..." Harry forced his tears back, he couldn't let Mr Weasley see how much pain he was in, though It didn't seem to work.

"Just let it out, Harry, keeping these emotions in won't do any good, son" Mr Weasley pulled Harry into a hug as Harry burst into tears, unable to control himself.

They sat like this for a while, Mr Weasley giving the occasional pat on Harry's back and trying his best to keep him calm, though Harry's tears continued to fall. Eventually, Harry calmed down and pulled away from the hug.

"Thankyou for being there for me, Mr Weasley" Harry choked, wiping his eyes.

"You can always talk to me If you feel you need to chat" Mr Weasley smiled, reassuringly.

"Thanks" Harry smiled back, he loved the Weasley family, they were his second family, and always felt safe with them.

"I hear you and Ginny are getting married" Mr Weasley smiled "Congratulations"

"Well, we needed to clear the air some way" Harry grinned.

"So, any idea when it'll be?" Mr Weasley said.

"Not yet, we haven't really spoken about it" Harry smiled.

"Well, I recommend to let things settle before you choose a date" Mr Weasley said, seriously.

"I will" Harry nodded, making his way back to bed "Good night, Mr Weasley"

"Goodnight Harry"

_Harry watched as Ginny made her way towards him, her long white dress trailing behind her and her furious red hair flowing down her shoulders._

_"Do you take, Ginevra Weasley to be your wife?"_

_"I do" Harry smiled._

_"Do you take, Harry James Potter, to be your husband?"_

_"I do" Ginny grinned_

_"Then, you may kiss the bride, Mr Potter"_

_Harry leaned forward and kissed the beautiful, Ginny Potter._

* * *

**Well, Chapter Three- DONE! :) Starts with a Nightmare, ends with a dream. Pretty smart of me XD Now, Next Chapter will be set on the day of the wedding and will be called The Three Potters. (HINT HINT) So, i'll see you then! Thanks for reading x**


	4. The Three Potters

**Endings and New Beginnings**

**The Three Potters**

It was a few months after the war, and the sense of Christmas time was causing alot of excitement at the Burrow, however, that wasn't the only reason everyone was excited. Today was the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

Harry stared at his smart reflection, his tux was jet black, his hair lay flat for the first time ever, but the thing that made his day most of all was his tie. It was a brilliant red with a gold rim. _This is what a true Gryffindor wears for a wedding, _Harry smiled.

He'd never felt happier than he did today, knowing that he was about to marry - in his opinion - the most beautiful girl in the world, made the pain from his tight tux, which felt like a massive hug from Hagrid, worth everything.

Harry sat on Ron's bed, fiddling with a loose bit of thread from his tuxedo, thinking about everything he'd been through, and yet he'd made it to his own wedding! Harry smiled, and began unknowingly making Ron's bed, when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, continuing to make Ron's bed.

"Hermione, is it ok to come in?" Hermione's voice replied, chirpy and excited.

"Yeah, c'mon in" Harry said, sitting down on the now made bed.

Hermione entered the room, wearing a beautiful gold bridesmade dress with her hair done up in a curly bun. Hermione smiled.

"Do I look ok?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Beautiful" Harry smiled.

"Thankyou" Hermione giggled "You look great, too"

"Thanks" Harry blushed "Ginny ok?"

"Fine, just making a few last minute touch-ups before the ceremony" Hermione beamed.

"Great, so shall I go down?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Mr Weasley wants a word with you" Hermione smiled "See you later"

"Bye, Hermione" Harry got up and left for the tent, which was glowing an amazing white.

When Harry entered the tent, the room was buzzing with people, mostly from Hogwarts, but a few members of the Weasley family where scattered around the room.

"Harry!" A voice bellowed over the chattering people.

"Mr Weasley!" Harry said, walking over to the smartly dressed Arthur Weasley.

"Harry, I just wanted to say again, Congratulations"

"Thanks-"

"However" Mr Weasley interrupted "I want you to look after Ginny. I trust you, no doubt about that, but I heard what happened after Dumbledors funeral" Harry frowned at the mention of Dumbledors funeral.

"Just make the most of life, Harry, both of you" Mr Weasley smiled.

"We will, Mr Weasley" Harry beamed "Now, I better get married"

"You'd better" Mr Weasley laughed, and walked towards the familiar vicar, who wedded Bill and Fleur.

"Everyone, gather round" the vicar shouted, smiling at Harry.

After a clatter of chairs and mumbles, everyone fell silent as Ginny entered the tent, walking towards Harry.

Ginny looked just as beautiful as she did in Harry's dream, her dress flowing down the aisle, her hair glistening down her shoulders. What made her look so beautiful was her smile, the one she only wore for him.

"Hello" Ginny grinned "Ready to get married?"

"Yes, are you?" Harry grinned back at her, admiring her beauty.

"Bloody hell yes!" Ginny giggled.

"Well lets crack on then" the vicar smiled.

The ceremony was just like in Harry's dream, the except for Harry, it was now reality. He now had a wife named Ginny Potter, who he was now slow-dancing with on the dancefloor.

"Harry, I need to tell you something, but I don't know how you'll react" Ginny said, nervously.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Harry smiled, pulling her close.

"Harry, there's not going to be just us" Ginny said, slowly.

"Huh?" Harry frowned, _what's she on about?_

"I mean, there's going to be three of us" Ginny half smiled as she looked in his eyes "I'm pregnant, Harry"

"W-What?" Harry said, emotionless.

"Are you mad?" Ginny said, worriedly.

"Mad? Are you joking?" Harry laughed "Im ecstatic!"

"R-really" Ginny beamed.

"Really! Oh Merlin" Harry hugged Ginny so tightly that she probably was experiancing how Harry's tux had felt for the past three hours.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Ginny smiled.

"Don't know how Ron'll react" Harry frowned.

"Well, I already told him" Ginny frowned "Isn't too chuffed"

"Oh" Harry felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach, if Ron wasn't happy... Well...

"Don't worry, he'll get over it" Ginny reassured him, like she could read his mind.

"I hope so" Harry smiled, and pulled Ginny back into another hug.

"I love you" Ginny whispered into his ear.

"I love you too" Harry whispered back "and you"

Harry put his hand on Ginny's stomach, and smiled at her.

This was the _happiest_ day of his life.

* * *

**Well, another chapter sorted :) NOW! Next chapter will be called:**

**A Year Later were we'll be with Harry, Ginny and little James Sirius Potter :D Woop! Exciting much. Anyway, hope this was ok for you all. Thankyou so much for the reviews, they've been so fantastic. Next chapter will be soon! See ya then x :)**


	5. A Year Later

**Endings and New Beginnings**

**Chapter 5 - A Year Later**

It was a year after the wedding, and the cool crisp air of winter had arrived, and so had the buzz of Christmas time.

Harry watched as James ripped open the wrapping paper from his new Christmas presents and glanced around at his family. Ginny, who was cooking in the cramped kitchen, had got more and more alluring since Harry and her had got married, James was a dazzling young boy, he looked the image of Harry himself, though he had his mothers eyes.

Ron, who had only just resumed speaking to Harry after finding out about Ginny being pregnant, had become an attractive young man, his hair was still ginger, but was now short and thick, his body was rather muscular and his face was mature and appealing.

Hermione had also become a stunning woman, her hair was long and curly and her body was curvy and thin, though her face still seemed no different. Hermione had recently re-taken her last year at Hogwarts, which had now been rebuilt.

"Dinner's ready!" Ginny shouted from the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starving" Ron smiled "C'mon kiddo"

Ron walked over to James and picked him up, though walked carefully into the kitchen after narrowly missing a toy hippogriff.

"You coming in Harry?" Hermione asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah" Harry smiled, and followed Hermione into the kitchen, seating himself beside Ron.

"Toast!" Hermione said.

"That's a turkey, Hermione" Ron chuckled, taking his fair share of food.

"I mean- Oh never mind!" Hermione rolled her eyes "Merry Christmas everyone"

"Merry Christmas, Hermione" Harry and Ginny laughed together.

"Ki-mas" James smiled.

"Oh Bless!" Hermione beamed, tapping James' head.

"That's my Nephew" Ron grinned and winked at Harry.

They all tucked into a tasty Christmas dinner, and when they had all been fully fed, put James to bed and returned to the living room.

"This was a fantastic Christmas" Harry said, stroking Ginny's hair.

"It was wasn't it?" Hermione cuddled up to Ron, who was half asleep on the sofa.

"Yeah" Harry whispered as both Ron and Ginny fell fast asleep.

"You'd better take Ginny to bed, we'll sleep down here tonight" Hermione smiled.

"Ok, goodnight Hermione" Harry lifted Ginny into his arms and clambered out of the room.

When Harry finally rested Ginny into bed, Harry creeped into James' room and sat silently beside him.

_This is what family life feels like. _Harry smiled, and took hold of his son's small hand.

"Harry" a voice spoke behind him.

"Gin, I thought you was asleep" Harry whispered, snatching his hand away from James'.

"I thought _you_ was coming to bed" Ginny hissed.

"Ok" Harry moaned, kissing his son's head "Goodnight kiddo"

**Fifth chapter ;o Well, I'm shocked at how great my reviews have been off you fantastic people especially off ilovehpsomuchlol and Lyric Manic, who have given me such lovely reviews, but a big big thanks to the rest of you who I haven't mentioned, for sticking with the story. Next chapter will be called School Worries, where Harry chats with James the day he goes to Hogwarts about Houses, Friends and Enemies. Hope to see you then, Thankyou! 3 :)**


	6. School Worries

**Endings and New Beginnings**

**Chapter 6 - School Worries**

Harry rushed around the morning of September 1st, frantically placing James' school books and clothes into his trunk, Albus waddling around after him.

"Dad, I can do it!" James groaned "Just leave me to it!"

"James it's 10 o'clock, the train leaves at 11!" Harry hissed.

"Merlin, It's an hour!" James rolled his eyes, shoving a few more belongings into his trunk.

"Albus, go help your mum with Lily" Harry sighed heavily, _what a stressful day!_

"Ok dad" Albus frowned and walked out of the room.

Harry sat down on the end of James' bed, and motioned him to sit beside him. James flopped down next to him, sighing at Harry.

"This is a big day James" Harry stared into James' big brown eyes.

"I know, Dad" James sighed "You've told me a thousand times this morning!"

"Well, I want you to do well don't I" Harry frowned at his son's lack of interest.

"Look, I know who to hang around with, and who not to-"

"That's not the point!" Harry growled "The point is..."

"What?" James raised an eyebrow "To not be in Slytherin right?"

"Er... Well... That'd be nice" Harry went red, he'd never really had a Father/Son conversation before.

"So, don't be in Slytherin, hang out with the right people and have fun" James grinned.

"And learn something" Harry grinned back, getting up to leave.

"Ok, but Dad" James went red.

"Whats up?" Harry asked.

"What if I.... Meet someone" James' face went scarlet.

"What, like me and your mum?"

"No, like Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione" James smiled.

"Well, they took a long time to get together" Harry laughed.

"Yeah, but look at them now!"

"Besides the point of school, James" Harry grinned "Go to school, Learn, have fun, leave"

James and Harry burst into laughter, and went on for a while... well until James got the hic-coughs.

"What about If - _hic - _I meet someone _- hic - _like Malfoy?" James said, timidly.

"Well, you can't get on with everyone, just don't punch them unless you have a good reason"

"But Uncle Ron-"

"Don't do anything Ron does!" Harry chuckled.

"Ok" James grinned.

"C'mon then, we better get going" Ginny shouted from down stairs.

Harry, Ginny and the children arrived at the Platform at spot on _10.55._

"Harry hurry up!" Ginny yelled.

"I am" Harry growled "James stop messing about!"

"Sorry, now what do I do?" James rolled his eyes, examining the wall.

"Run through it" Ginny grinned.

"Great" James mumbled, and sprinted through the wall, followed by Harry and Albus, then Ginny and Lily.

"This is awesome" James smiled broadly, examining the scene around him.

"Exactly what I thought at my first time at Hogwarts" Harry smiled, patting his shoulder.

"When you met me" a voice said behind the two men.

"Uncle Ron!" James ran head first into Ron's well-built stomach, and hugged him tightly.

"Alright kiddo" Ron grinned.

"Dad, when can I go to Hogwarts" said Rose, Ron's daughter who was the same age as Albus.

"Bloody hell Rosie" Ron sighed and turned to his daughter, who looked identical to Hermione, except with the Weasley's red hair "Hopefully in about two years!"

"With Albus?" Rose smiled, staring up at her father.

"Yeah, possibly-"

"Yay!" Rose cheered and ran over to Albus, Lily, Hugo (who was also Ron's child) and Ginny and Hermione.

"So, why did you come Ron?" Harry asked.

"See little James off, which he should be doing now its nearly 11" Ron said.

"Oh Woo" James said, sarcastically.

"You'll be fine, son" Harry grinned and hugged him.

"Ok, cya Uncle Ron" James grinned as Ginny kissed him "Cya Lils, Al"

"Bye" Albus beamed.

"Oi, Al, Don't go messing up my room while I'm gone!" James grinned "I'll know!"

"I won't" Albus giggled, holding Harrys arm and waving at James.

"And Lils, beat Al up if he does anything bad, you too Rosie and Hugo!" James winked, making them all giggle "Bye Dad"

"Bye James" Harry grinned.

Harry stood there, the noise a distant sound as he watched his son part from him and getting onto the train. Harry pulled Albus close, tapping his shoulder, and watched his son depart.

"He'll be fine, Harry" Hermione said, her arm around Hugo.

"I know, I'm just also worried about these two" Harry motioned towards Lily and Albus.

"Lily will be fine, Albus will just be nervous, but they have to wait a few years yet Harry" Hermione said, sympathetically.

"I know-"

"Stop worrying, and lets have a drink" Ron sighed beside him.

"Ok" Harry smiled.

The people that had been on the Platform before the departure of the Hogwarts Express had dramatically decreased. Harry placed his arm around his two children.

_I can't wait until Christmas._ Harry smiled.

**So, James is at Hogwarts! :) The end is approaching now, but I don't know when yet. ^^ My next chapter will be (guess what?) Christmas time AGAIN xD James talks to Harry and Albus about his first few months at Hogwarts! But It wont be updated daily from now on, I have homework trouble :l But I ****PROMISE**** Ill make it as recent as I can! And AGAIN, Thankyou to the great reviews I've had, I really appreciate them. See you soon my Bertie Botts Beans3 xD**


	7. The Long Months

**Endings and New Beginnings**

**Chapter 7 - The Long Months**

Harry anxiously stared at the clock, which read _3.55. _Harry sighed, waiting for the train to pull into the very crowded Platform ¾.

It had been around about four months since James had left for Hogwarts, and Harry had been eagerly counting the days until he returned, which was today. All Harry knew was that James had been sorted into Gryffindor, made lots of new friends, and beaten up a Slytherin.

Harry laughed out loud, causing afew surrounding witches to look at him strangely, next to them was Ginny, fussing over Lily and Albus. Lily, the youngest of the Potter children, had Harry's brilliant green eyes, the rest of the features were from Ginny. Albus, was basically, a Mini-Harry, he had everything of Harry's, except his scar. Harry smiled at his family.

Then suddenly, a loud _CRACK _echoed around the platform, causing many startled witches and wizards to jump far away from the edge. Children rushed out of the open compartments and onto the platform, bumping into each other trying to frantically find their parents. Then a familiar person jumped out of the train, grinning.

Harry ran straight towards the person, beaming, and tapped their shoulder.

"Hey Dad" James smiled, and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Son" Harry chuckled as James pulled away "Who are your friends?"

Their was three children standing in front of Harry. A girl, who had curly, black hair and was holding afew books, a boy who had medium length brown hair, and finally another boy, who had messy red hair, who looked strangely like Ron. Each of them wore a Gryffindor uniform and all stood staring at Harry with a mix of shock and curiosity.

"This is Daisy Caulderwell, she's the cleverest in our year" James announced. Harry smiled, _We have a new Hermione. _

"This is Dennis Vector" James pointed to the boy with brown hair, then to the red-headed boy "And this is Justin Higgs"

All the children smiled broadly at Harry, which Harry returned cheerfully. When James and Harry said goodbye to the three kids, Harry spotted a bunch of Slytherins sneering at James, which James noticed too.

"The lad with the dark brown hair Adrian Switch, the one I had a fight with" James scowled, handing his trunk to Ginny, who growled at the Slytherin bunch.

"Never change" Ginny snapped.

James had been at home only a few hours and had already been pranking Albus and Lily, until bedtime arrived, which was when he calmed down. However, Harry decided to stay up with James to talk about how school had been.

"It was so much fun" James beamed "I made loads of friends, learned alot with a bit of help from Daisy, of course, and I even did pretty well at my first flying lesson!"

"I'm proud of you, son" Harry grinned, but turned speedily around when he heard a creek, causing him to crick his neck.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep" Albus frowned, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Thats ok, sit down" Harry said, rubbing his neck.

"Did you meet any girls?" Albus giggled.

"Shut up" James snapped, his ears growing red.

"That means yes" Harry chuckled "What's her name?"

"Alicia Bell" James mumbled, rubbing his neck gingerly.

"Is she pretty?" Harry stirred, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes" James hissed "Shut up will you!"

"Fine, I'll shut up" Harry raised his arms in mock-surrender "So, what's lessons like?"

"Awesome, my favourite is Herbology" James grinned.

"Cool, what's the teachers name?" Albus asked, excitedly.

"Mr Longbottom" Harry's jaw dropped, _Neville?_

"Neville Longbottom?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he goes on about an Army all the time, and always goes on about You, Ron and Hermione"

"Your kidding!" Harry laughed "Bless Nev!"

"I want to go to Hogwarts, Dad" Albus said, excitedly, jumping onto Harry's lap.

"Well, I can't just send you, you need to be picked" Harry said, seriously.

"Oh" Albus moped, cupping his hands together "Will I be good enough?"

"Yeah, If your related to Me and Ginny, you'll have no problem getting in!" Harry chirped.

"He's right, Dad killed the worlds most evil wizard, and Mum can do the Bat-Bogey Hex!"

"I suppose" Albus said, though he still looked uncertain.

"You two better get to bed, Its Christmas tomorrow" Harry chuckled.

"Ok, Night Dad" James smiled, dragging his brother along with him.

"Night kids" Harry smiled.

Harry walked outside into the crisp night air, staring out at the white sheet of snow layered onto the ground, thinking about how the day went. _James had friends who were like Ron and Hermione_, Harry thought, then smiled as he remembered what James had said about Neville.

_Long live, Dumbledores Army!_

**Well my dears, Chapter 7 is done, and thankyou so much for waiting. I'm so sorry, I've had alot of Homework to do, and I have drama lessons aswell so they don't help, but you've been nice and patient so heres you reward. Now, I don't know whether to end it here, or continue, but this seems like a good ending spot, as we already know about Albus, but not so much Lily... so, please tell me what you would like me to do. Thankyou again for your lovely reviews, Muchly appreciated. 3**


End file.
